


Modding Roy

by toothmakerr



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: But whatever, Idrk what else to tag, It makes sense in the fic, M/M, Morty is 17, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roy: A Life Well Lived, Suicide, also computers and video games dont work like this, also morty is 17, but not like for real, but sometimes hes younger but like 16 younger, elements of somnophilia, like i dont think the VR would just magically work with an earth laptop, like it gets pretty close, theres suicide but nobody dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toothmakerr/pseuds/toothmakerr
Summary: Looking for an escape Morty finds a CD of the Roy game. Excited to play, he boots it up and finds out he can mod the game, which includes modding the characters within it. The question is how far he will go to play out his fantasies, despite how wrong it is.Again this is one of my first fics, please tear me apart in the comments.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Modding Roy

After a three day adventure, Rick and Morty made a quick stop to the same pawn shop that Morty had bought a sex bot three years before. They were both tired and while Rick was half-heartedly arguing with the shop-owner, Morty browsed the aisles looking for something mildly interesting to distract him from the fact that he missed his birthday. 

Rick promised the trip would be quick, but Rick didn’t know the Rock King would imprison them both after they did him a favor. Rick had been livid at the betrayal, and they spent the rest of the time destroying the whole civilization, against Morty’s wishes. 

Regardless, they were done now and Morty was desperately yearning for some kind of distraction during the car ride home. That’s when he saw it, a CD of Roy, the same game his grandfather shoved him into all those years ago. He picked up the CD case and read the back. Sure enough, it was the same game, but this time there were some added perks for buying the hard copy. 

It was priced down to 50 smidgens and Morty wasn’t sure if that was a lot or a little. He looked around for a security cam and saw nothing, shoving the CD case into his pants. He walked back to where Rick was just paying for whatever weird device he was buying. 

“Y-you find anything you like in this shit-hole?” Rick asked as the owner frowned at him. 

Morty shook his head, so Rick motioned him to head out. When they got into the car Rick turned to him with a disappointed look. 

“You know Morty, if you’re going to swipe something a-a-at least hide it better.” Rick’s eyes moved down and he looked at Morty’s pants. Morty sighed and quickly took out the CD case (to hide the blush that was forming from the attention from Rick).

“A-alright Rick I took it, but if anything I thought you’d approve.” Morty handed over the case to Rick, expecting him to take it back to the shop. 

Rick saw the case and when it registered what Morty had stolen his face lit up. 

“Holy shit Morty! I-I-I didn’t even know they released copies of Roy”, he tossed the case back to Morty, “You did good kid.” 

Morty smiled as Rick ruffled his hair. The praise had gotten rid of the anger at Rick for the delayed return home. 

“You’ll have to let me play sometime, so I can destroy your records.” Rick laughed and Morty nodded along as they took off toward Earth. 

It was late when they landed, but the family had stayed up to eat cake with Morty. Well, Summer had stayed up to eat with him while his mother and father yelled at him, then Rick, then at each other. 

When he was done eating, he put the remainder of the cake in the fridge and went upstairs. After a shower he went to his room, ready to try the Roy game on his laptop. It wasn’t 8ntil he started the game that he realized he was gonna need some VR setup to properly run it. 

He went down to the garage and walked in on Rick drinking heavily. 

“H-happy Birthday Morty! You’re officially the dancing queen!” Rick exclaimed, raising both arms in the air. 

“Thanks Rick, c-can I ask you for a favor?” 

“Let me guess, you need some way to play Roy.”

“How’d you know?”

“Well it doesn’t take a genius Morty, -BURP- if it takes a whole set up at Blips and Chitz then it’s going to need that regardless of where it’s played.” Rick rolled his eyes and pointed to some headgear behind him, “Happy Birthday kid, I already knew you’d be needing it soon. I-it plugs right into any laptop with a HDMI port.”

“Th-thanks Rick!” Morty beamed. 

“It’s nothing Morty, you’re a good kid.” Rick started rambling about whatever then, and Morty didn’t really have the patience for it at the moment. He grabbed a bottle of water from the kitchen and gave it to Rick when he went back for the VR helmet. Since Rick was extremely sloshed Morty managed to slip him a forehead kiss before he left, rushing out of the garage afterwards. 

Morty ran up to his room with the helmet VR, excited to actually play and started up the game again. 

He was met with an intro screen, instead of being sucked right in, letting him check out game options before actually playing. 

He saw they allowed subtitles, sexuality preferences, sex preferences, gender preferences, and a hell of a lot more. He also saw the game allowed modifications so he opened up the tab to see what it was about. 

His jaw dropped, the game allowed people to input images of real people, and they would be displayed as characters in the game. Moreover, the player could specify the relationship of the inputted character to the player. 

He decided to start out with the mods, might as well play as himself. He uploaded pictures of his sister, mother, father, and finally Rick. He wondered if he could set two roles for his grandfather, but decided he’d explore it later.

He began the game and life started out normally, though it was weird having his family involved in a stable dynamic. He was actually disappointed at how normal it was, especially for his plans. Since he had specified a grandfather, the game was making visits to him fairly frequent. Morty laughed when he realized the game had registered him as a paternal grandfather instead of maternal, making Jerry Rick’s son. 

Regardless, he decided to run his plan on an evening when Roy was sixteen. His parents were going on a date weekend, leaving Summer and Roy (he would have to figure out how to change his name) at Rick’s for the weekend. Summer, who was repeating her senior year, was going out to a party, leaving Roy and Rick alone. 

Although Rick had none of his real life personality, the game’s ability to recreate looks was amazing. Morty (as Roy) suggested they drink together, to which the old man refused. Morty rolled his eyes, knowing there had to be more he could do for this fantasy. Regardless, he waited until Rick went to bed to start his plan. 

He entered his grandfather’s room, luckily in the game he was a heavy sleeper, allowing Morty to tie his arms against the bedpost and tie his legs together. Before Rick was awake Morty mounted him, letting his ass hit the slight bulge of his grandfather. 

He began grinding against the bulge, feeling it begin to grow as his grandpa’s voice began to hitch and let out breathy moans. The voice was all wrong, but it was erotic coming from Rick’s mouth. 

Morty leaned down and began mouthing at RIck’s neck. Licking up his neck, sucking occasionally. He felt Rick begin to wake up.   
“R-Roy?” the wrong voice coming from Rick asked. His eyes were opened now and when he realized what was happening he began to struggle. “Roy what are you doing?! Get off me!”

“Shhhh, don’t worry grandpa. I know you want it.” Morty tried to keep the energy up, hoping the game would understand how fucked up he wanted to be. He reached around and stroked Rick’s hardness, which hadn’t gone down despite his panic. 

“No Roy this is wrong. This is disgusting. Please get off me.” he sounded broken but it still wasn’t Rick. Morty kept palming at him, relishing in the faint pink of his cheeks and the gasps of pleasure he was trying so desperately to hold in. 

Despite how much Morty wanted it, he couldn’t help but feel wrong. This video game Rick clearly didn’t want it past the biological need to keep doing what feels good. Morty looked into Rick’s eyes. They clearly conveyed more panic than interest. 

“Why’s it wrong? We both want each other, don’t we Rick.” During the whole game he had called him grandpa, so this was a change and NPC Rick noticed it. 

“What? No Roy. I love you, but as your grandfather. This is not how we are supposed to be.” Morty frowned and realized the problem. He was coded one way and the game couldn’t change that mid-run. He got off his grandfather and reached into the nightstand, where he knew NPC Rick had a handgun. He pointed it to his head while NPC Rick screamed at him to stop. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back. And next time you’ll want me too.” He kissed NPC Rick and shot himself in the head. 

GAME OVER

Morty’s stats covered the screen but Morty ignored them to move back to the main menu. He got around to changing his name to Morty. He didn’t have any audio files yet, but he knew he’d have to get some if he wanted his fantasy to feel real. First, he had to deal with the relationship problem. 

He knew he wanted to keep Rick as his grandfather, this time specifying maternal grandfather. It took him about 20 minutes but he finally managed to assign multiple roles to a single NPC. He set Rick to both grandfather and lover, but before he got to test it out he realized it was almost time for him to wake up and go to school. 

He sighed and closed the program.

Morty woke up to his alarm clock blaring. He had just fallen asleep. 

He turned and shut it off before rolling out of bed. He got ready for school before going downstairs to eat breakfast, where his whole family was sitting, except his father who would likely get up around noon. He ate and then turned to Rick, asking him for a ride to school. 

Rick rolled his eyes but agreed and gestured to Morty to follow him. 

When they were in the car, Morty turned on his phone’s recording app and started a conversation. 

“So R-Rick, what’s your plan for today?”

“I’m thinking I’m gonna start the day - BRAURP- drinking. Then I’m going to work on some projects I’m busy with. I got a-a-a new cloning system in mind, Morty. The code and the sample DNA stays safe and in the machine but until something happens to me it doesn’t activate. It’s perfect Morty, all I need to do today is implant the device into me and test it out.”

Morty was shocked to hear Rick was even trying the clone experiment again, but he let Rick talk so the recorder could pick up more and more of his voice. He asked minor questions and Rick rambled answers on to all of them. 

“You see Morty, you d-d-don’t need school. You got a walking encyclopedia right next to you. All you need is grandpa. Rick and Morty one hundred years!” he made this point as he parked at the school to drop Morty off. 

“Thanks Rick.” Morty smiled at him before getting out of the ship and heading to class. He listened to the playback and realized he had a good seven minutes of Rick talking as long as he cut his own voice out. He spent the day in his class editing the audio to make sure he wasn’t in it and that there was no background noise that would interfere with the quality. 

He was lucky his teacher’s didn’t care, or he wouldn’t have finished by the time Rick portaled in near his locker to yank him off to another adventure. 

Morty was lucky it was a quick adventure, and ended up getting home quicker than he would have if he had stayed at school. Plus, the adventure had given him more opportunities to catch Rick’s voice. 

They had gone off-planet to collect some berries Rick wanted to sell. Luckily for them, there were plenty of them and they were easy to pick, with the right gloves on. Rick spent the time blabbing and singing, and Morty was happy to listen and work. 

He went right up to his room ready to try again once he had cleaned up the new audio he had. An hour later, including uploading the audio to his PC, and he was ready to go. He started the game up, adding the audio file to Rick profile. The game would use these clips to generate a voice for the NPC Rick. 

Morty loaded the game and began his fantasy. 

Again he waited as the years passed in game. The difference was tangible. After he hit puberty, NPC Rick began drinking, adding burps to his speech almost exactly like real Rick. His family was normal other than what Morty knew would eventually happen. He waited until he turned 18 in game, so Summer would be out of the house and so he would be more likely to get a confirmation from Rick.   
He suggested to NPC Beth and Jerry that they should have a date weekend.

“That’s a great idea Morty, and you’re old enough to be home alone. It’ll be perfect.” Beth said, looking to Jerry with love in her eyes. 

“Um, I don’t know about staying home alone. Can’t grandpa Rick stay with me?” 

NPC Jerry looked at him pointedly. “Morty you’re too old to be needing a babysitter.” Morty was annoyed at himself for waiting, and knew he’d have to get around this. 

“You’re right dad. I’ll be fine.”

Morty waited until his parents left on Friday before he called Rick. 

“Hello?” Rick answered in his own voice, and Morty could tell he was drunk. 

“H-hey grandpa,” Morty greeted him with a sweet voice, “you know my parents are going on their little weekend getaway.”

“Yeah they called me and let me know.”

“Would you mind uh… would you mind coming over and keeping me company?”

There was silence on the other end. 

“Please grandpa. I’m not used to feeling alone, and you make me feel safe.” Hook, line, and sinker. Morty knew it would work. 

“... Of course kid. I’ll be on the way soon.”

Morty waited for an hour. Then two hours. Fuck what was taking Rick so long, it was only a 20 minute drive. He got his answer in the third hour of waiting. His mother called and told him Rick had gotten into a car accident and had passed away in the hospital. 

Fuck. Morty knew what he had to do. He got out, took the family car and drove to a seven story parking garage. After driving all the way up, he stood on the edge and jumped. 

GAME OVER. 

Before Morty could start a new game he heard his mother calling. 

‘Mooortyyy!! Dinner!!” 

He sighed and left the game up to go deal with his family. 

After dinner the whole family was watching TV together, and as much as Morty wanted to finally go make a relationship with fake Rick, real Rick was patting the seat next to him on the couch. 

They channel surfed until they landed on an alien horror movie that was just starting. As it went on, it progressively got scarier, and halfway through Jerry ran upstairs from fear. Beth sighed and followed him up, knowing he would need coddling to get through it. 

Morty wouldn’t lie, he was scared shitless too, but he didn’t want Rick to call him a pussy so he toughed it out. As the movie neared climax he scooted up to Rick, relying on him for comfort. 

Rick took his hand and held it. Morty looked at him, but Rick didn’t turn his head back. Didn’t acknowledge him at all. But he kept their hands clasped together, squeezing it in comfort every time something frightening happened on screen. 

By the time the movie was over Morty had forgotten about the fear and all he could think about was the warmth in his chest. 

“That was so lame.” Summer said when the credits began to roll, and Rick let go of his hand. 

“A-UURP-agreed. It didn’t even make sense when the…” Rick began discussing the movie with Summer and Morty left them both with a quick goodnight. 

He tried not to think about how nice Rick’s hand felt against his, as he got on his computer to run what would hopefully be the first successful run of the Roy game. He began getting deeper into the settings, trying to find an appropriate time for NPC Rick and him to deal with their feelings. He set it so that Rick wouldn’t come into his life until after age 15, hoping that would help him with what he would undoubtedly feel. 

The game began and Morty’s life flew by. He met Rick when he was 16, his NPC mother telling him how Rick had worked overseas as an english teacher in Spain. He met Rick and he knew this time it would work. 

Slowly his family’s relationship with Rick led to him watching over the house when Beth and Jerry went out. Summer finally left for college and left him alone in the house with Rick. 

“So grandpa, what’s the plan?” Morty asked, sitting a bit too close on the in-game couch. NPC Rick cleared his throat. 

“I figured you’d want to invite some friends or a girlfriend over and I can stay out of your hair.”

“I don’t have a girlfriend.” Morty smiled at him, using the height difference to bat his eyelashes at Rick. 

“Oh we can er- we could watch a nice movie and order pizza?”

“How about we drink?” Morty asked. NPC Rick was stunned for a moment. 

“I’ll drink, you’re too young.”

“Whatever.” Morty said as they started their night together.

They agreed that they should order the pizza before they started the movie, giving them time to search for a perfect one. When Rick went to get himself a beer from the fridge Morty picked Brokeback Mountain. 

When Rick came back Morty had already gotten it ready, obscuring the possibility of Rick seeing the title. The pizza got there and they both settled down next to each other on the couch. 

The movie started and Rick choked on his pizza. He downed some beer to get his coughing in order. 

“Do you know what this movie is about Morty?”

“I’ve heard good things.”

“I don’t think it’s appropriate.”

“Come on grandpa, let’s just see how it goes.”

NPC Rick wasn’t exactly like Rick. He was a pushover, especially to Morty, but it worked in Morty’s favor so he didn’t complain much. 

When it got to the point of the main characters’ first intimate moment, Morty turned to Rick. Rick was adamantly staring at the screen. Morty reached over, placing his hand at the top of Rick’s knee. Rick flinched but stayed put. Morty slowly worked his thumb along Rick’s inner thigh in circles, changing up the pressure as he worked his way closer to Rick’s heat. 

“Morty-”

“Watch the movie Rick.”

While the main characters had their intimate moment, Morty made the final move. He placed his hand around Rick’s hardening member, causing Rick to let out a moan. Emboldened, Morty began to pump him through the thin pajama pants. He felt himself hardening at the sight. 

Rick desperately kept his eyes on the TV, but his cheeks were getting flushed and his lip was quivering under his teeth. Morty got on the ground to his knees and began pulling the layers off Rick’s bottom half. 

Surprisingly, Rick let him without complaint, lifting his hips to make it easier. Morty’s mouth watered when he saw Rick’s length. 

“Oh fuck me.” he let out with a gasp. Rick finally looked down and Morty saw his dick twitch with arousal. Morty reached forward, grabbing the length before slowly bringing his hand up and down, twirling his thumb around the slit at the top. 

Rick gasped, rocking his hips to the feeling. Morty leaned forward and swiped the head with his tongue, earning him a moan. He licked up and down the shaft, locking eyes with Rick. He pulled his head away. 

“What do you want me to do grandpa?” his hand was still working Rick’s member as he waited for an answer. 

“Ahh just… just put your mouth around me baby boy.” Fuck it sounded just like Rick. Morty’s dick jumped in his pants and he put himself to work. While his lips were around the shaft, moving up and down, his tongue pressed and twirled against his head. 

“Fuck yes Morty, just like that.” Rick’s hands dug into his hair, controlling the pace, forcing Morty slower and faster at intervals Morty could barely keep up with. His drool and Rick’s precum began spilling out of his mouth, making Rick pull his head up and begin licking the leakings. 

Morty turned his mouth and then Rick was licking his lips, causing them both to pull away and reassess the situation. Morty shivered with anticipation as they looked each other in the eyes. Morty straddled Rick and got to work, pressing hot, open-mouth kisses to Rick’s lips. Rick gave in easily, and while they kissed he grasped their erections together and began pumping. 

It was Morty’s turn to let out sounds of ecstasy. His moans drowned out the TV, not that either of them were paying attention anymore. Rick began kissing his throat, adding bites and licks where he saw fit, hard enough to leave marks. 

Morty was gasping with pleasure but he didn’t want it to end yet, he needed Rick inside of him so he could guarantee it would happen again. 

“Rick.. G-grandpa Rick.” he gasped out. At first Rick didn’t react, likely thinking Morty was just moaning out his name as he had already done earlier, but Morty started to pull away. 

Rick paused and looked up at him. 

“I need you to fuck me, and if we keep going I’m going to cum too fast.”  
Rick nodded and they both got up. Rick looked torn, as if making this last step was worse than what he had done before. 

“Come on. It’s okay, come with me.” Morty took his hand and led him to the master bedroom. Rick narrowed his eyes but Morty simply stripped and displayed himself. 

Still hard, he began pumping his own dick while staring straight at Rick. 

“Please grandpa, I need you.”

Rick was on him in a second, taking Morty’s member in his mouth. He looked perfect, cheeks pulled in, eyes blown out, his head working up and down Morty’s cock. Morty grabbed his head, simply to feel him as he sucked Morty off. 

While his mouth worked Morty’s dick, his fingers went up to Morty’s mouth. Morty began sucking on them the same way he had done to Rick’s dick and they both moaned in unison. Rick removed his wet fingers and began probing Morty’s ass. 

Morty knew the drill, having played with his own ass before, and moved to a more comfortable position. The first finger was worked in slowly, Rick continuously had to re-cover them in spit to finally push it in. Morty was gasping at the intrusion slowly working its way inside and out of him. 

“Rick please.. More!” Morty begged, so Rick gave him more, working a second wet finger inside him. Rick began curling his fingers at their deepest, hitting Morty exactly where it felt the best and tearing through him. “God yes keep doing that!”

Rick kept working him as he gasped and shuddered. Morty wasn’t sure when he had gotten a third finger in but when he had enough sense to look down, Rick was staring at his asshole hungrily as he removed three fingers and angled his dick to go in. 

He spit on his hand and spread it over his cock before he began teasing Morty’s hole, rubbing his head in circles on the outside. Morty couldn’t take it anymore and pressed down onto the protrusion. He heard Rick chuckle at his desperation, and just as he was about to reprimand Rick in annoyance he felt it begin. 

Rick’s dick pressed into his hole and Morty felt himself stretch around the girth. Slowly, agonizingly slow, Rick eased into him to let him get used to the feeling of being filled. Maybe it was the way the game set it, but once he was fully in Morty could feel him pressing against his prostate, causing the same pleasure he got from Rick’s fingers. 

Rick began pumping his hips, slow at first but as Morty moaned he got faster and harder. They were both panting, Morty’s face pressed between his shoulder and Rick holding Morty’s hips brutally with the pace. 

“Yes Rick, fuck yes!”

“Yes Morty! Come for me Morty, come for grandpa!” And Morty did, shooting his load before Rick despite being untouched since the penetration began. He went slack afterwards, letting Rick fuck into his tired body until he came too. 

They laid together, tired from their special workout, before Rick spoke. 

“I-I’m sorry Morty. I’m a piece of shit, I shouldn’t have done that to you I-” Rick began

“Shhh. Shut up Rick. I wanted this more than you could have known so don’t be stupid. I want to keep doing this.” Morty admitted, looking into Rick’s eyes. Rick gulped. 

“O-okay.” 

They spent the rest of the night fucking on every bed in the house, and when they were done with the beds they did it on the couch, the table, Jerry’s rocking chair. 

On Sunday before NPC Beth and Jerry would be back home they made sure everything was clean and there was no evidence of what they’d done. 

“Grandpa you need to promise me something.” Morty started, and Rick looked at him. 

“This is good and right. Don’t do anything stupid, remember I want this, and I’m going to keep wanting this.”

Rick smiled and nodded. “I promise Morty.”

NPC Beth and Jerry got home, NPC Rick left, but Morty was elated. He finally had the escape he needed. He paused the game, saved, and exited. 

The game was becoming a problem. It wasn’t that Morty was obsessed with his life in game, he was obsessed with fucking Rick. When he turned 18 in the game they became open about their relationship. He knew it was a game so he didn’t care, and although his NPC family was ruined, his life with Rick had just begun. 

They lived together and they fucked daily. Morty was addicted to the feeling of his grandfather’s cock up his ass. He wondered if it would be the same in real life. 

Since he was so into the game, his adventuring went down, causing a rift between him and Rick. He felt guilty about it, but what could he do? If he stayed around Rick he’d be getting boners every minute.   
One day while he was playing he heard someone barge into his room. He quickly left the game, never forgetting to save, and saw that it was 3 a.m. He looked to the door and there was Rick, drunk out of his mind. 

“Mooorty! It’s been for-URP-forever. What’s happening, my favorite boopa?” Rick stumbled toward Morty on the bed and ended up falling so his head would rest in Morty’s lap. 

“Y-you been avoiding me Morty?” Rick asked, staring into Morty’s eyes “I-I’m sorry about holding your hand. I thought it would make you feel better, I didn’t mean to…” he trailed off and pressed his palms against his eyes. 

Morty removed them and looked at Rick. He looked afraid. 

“It’s not that Rick, I-I’m just really enjoying Roy. I’m trying to get good at it to show you how far I’ve come.”

Rick lit up.

“Oh my god Roy! I forgot Morty, let me get a round in.” he reached for Morty’s computer but Morty blocked his hands. Rick frowned. 

“N-not right now Rick. I’m in the middle of a life and I wanna see where it goes. Only one save file at a time.” 

“Damn save files, that’s nice. It used to be you had to kill yourself to get out of a game.” 

“Yeah…”

“Are you sure you’re not upset with me Morty?” Rick looked worried again. 

“I’m sure Rick, I-I’ll hang out with you tomorrow. For now, just let me play.”

Rick nodded and left, but he looked sad. Morty felt guilty, but he had barely hid his raging hard on from Rick, and he wanted to get in some jerk off time before he had to sleep. 

His hand went down his pants as he began to think of the round of fucking he was in the middle of with NPC Rick as Rick stormed in. 

Morty came back from school in a shitty mood. He hadn’t gotten to play at all that morning and his disconnect from reality made him forget that he had 3 quizzes that day. He had been totally unprepared. Then there was the fact that Rick never came to get him for an adventure. He was ready to just sink back into the game, where NPC Rick was balls deep in him as they fucked on their honeymoon. 

He booted on the game only to notice that it didn’t say Continue like it usually did, it only said New Game like it had all the times before. He stormed to Summer’s room and opened the door. 

“What the fuck Morty? You ever hear of knocking?” Summer said angrily. 

“You ever hear of not touching my games?” Morty retorted. 

“What are you talking about Morty? I haven’t been in your room since the last time I had to yell at you.” 

“Oh… sorry.”

“Yeah you better be.” Summer said as Morty retreated from the room. If it wasn’t Summer than it had to have been… Morty’s face paled. Rick. 

He went back to his room to pace. If Rick had started his game he would know, but if he started a new game… he would still know something was up. Morty decided confrontation was the best method. 

He walked downstairs to the garage but found it empty, so he went to Rick’s bedroom instead. He thought about knocking but instead burst in. 

“Hey what the fuck!” Rick explained before turning to the door, when he saw it was Morty his face turned stone cold. “Oh, h-hey Morty. What’s up?”

Morty knew something was wrong from both Rick’s lack of reprimand upon the intrusion, and because Rick never hid his emotions from Morty. 

“Rick did you uh… did you try out my Roy game?” 

Rick looked him in the eyes, analyzing him before he answered to recognize the change. “Yeah, I loaded your game. I wanted to see what the hype was about.”

“Th-that wasn’t what it looked like Rick, I swear it was just…” Morty was panicking, he was looking everywhere in the room but Rick. He sighed, turning his head to the floor. 

“It was exactly what it looked like. Or what it felt like probably considering the position I saved in.” Morty looked up at Rick to see his reaction. 

“So what, the real thing not good enough for you? Y-y-you need some stupid AI motherfucker because you’re afraid I’ll say no?” Rick was angry, he was angry that Morty hadn’t come straight to him. 

“I- Would you say yes?” Morty asked hopefully. 

“Ask me.”

Morty walked up to Rick, and without warning, pulled Rick into a deep kiss. Rick responded, but when Morty tried to settle his hands below the belt Rick pulled away. He looked at Morty pointedly. 

“Grandpa,” Rick flinched at that, “will you please fuck me?”

Rick’s response was portaing them into a whole new room, with a larger bed. 

“Anything for you Morty.” 

Morty gasped when Rick picked him up and laid him on the bed. He leaned down and they began to kiss passionately. It was better than the game, real Rick knew how to tease with his tongue and teeth in ways that left Morty gasping. 

“All you know is that shitty, in-game fucking Morty. I’ll treat you better than he ever did, after me you’ll never want any other dick again.” 

The heat in real life was all consuming. The light sweat that began on both their bodies, mixing together and leaving the smell of them intertwined. The taste of Rick’s mouth, battery acid and alcohol, leaving electricity wherever he kissed Morty - which seemed to be everywhere. 

While he teased Morty with his lips and tongue, he worked off Morty’s clothing one by one. When the shirt was off, he moved to Morty’s nipples. Lightly nipping them as his hand twisted the other, leaving Morty to pant and hump into Rick’s leg.

“Ah, ah, ah.” Rick reprimanded, using his other hand to force Morty’s hips down. Morty whined, begging for some relief for his aching hardness. “Not yet lov- Morty. In time.”

Rick maintained his assault on Morty’s nipples, all the while keeping him from getting any friction, and working off his pants. 

Morty began to use his own hands to push off Rick’s shirt, if only so he could hold him closer and smell his sweat. Rick obliged and while he removed his clothing, Morty removed his pants. 

When they were both naked Morty got an eyeful of Rick’s member and panted. It was thicker and longer than the NPC’s had been, and Morty was unsure if he could take it but he knew he wanted to. 

“You like what you see?” Rick teased, knowing the answer, and he moved above Morty. “Flip over.”

Morty obliged, presenting his ass in the air, expecting fingers to go it. Instead Rick spread his ass cheeks and licked. In all the time with NPC Rick, Morty had never felt anything quite like that. Rick worked his tongue around Morty’s rim, massaging around the whole before penetrating it with his tongue. Working the muscle in and out of Morty, getting him wet and needy for Rick’s dick. 

“Rick please…” Morty begged, “I need you.” Morty pushed his hips forward for any friction, but Rick held him in place, continuing his meal of Morty’s asshole. 

Morty’s moans were continuous, and just as he was about to come from simply that, Rick pulled away and Morty let out a whine of disappointment. He turned around, panting. 

“Please Rick I’m so close, I need - fuck - I want you so bad. I’ve wanted you forever.” 

Rick laid him on his back, and their lips met again, with more urgency this time. Rick only disconnected to get lube from the dresser before he came back to assault Morty’s lips once more. Morty felt the first finger go to his entrance and he eagerly accepted it. Real Rick had magic hands, one finger in and he was hitting Morty’s spot making him gasp for every push. 

With the lube and how relaxed he was, he was instantly ready to take two, and Rick was desperate to fill him whole. With two fingers Rick was able to move inside him, pushing on his insides making him cry out with pleasure. Morty knew he would be close again soon. 

“Hurry up Rick, please, I-I don’t want to come before I - aH- before I have you.”

This seemed to raise Rick’s sense of urgency, and a third finger was put in. Shortly after he felt something thicker at his hole. They made eye contact as it entered him, Rick was sweaty, eyes blown out, and face pinched. 

As Rick pushed in Morty simply gasped, he had never felt anything like this. Rick was so big that once he was deep enough, he pressed brutally against Morty’s spot. Then there was still more to come after that. Thank fuck for lube or Morty wasn’t sure how it would fit. 

“You got this baby, just relax. Relax for grandpa.” God Rick knew how to make Morty forget about the pain and focus on the pleasure. 

While he adjusted Rick went back to his nipples with his mouth, and his hand went around Morty’s dick. Finally. 

He began moving in and out of Morty at the same pace as his hand pumping Morty’s member. He didn’t stop tonguing Morty’s chest. 

For Morty it was beginning to simply be too much. He was seeing stars from his prostate being hit, his dick being pumped had his body on edge to come at any second, and the visual and physical pleasure at his nipples was pushing him over the edge. 

“Fuck Rick yes, holy fuck yes.” Morty was losing control, the heat inside him building up like never before. He turned his head into Rick’s shoulder and bit down to muffle the scream that tore through him as he came. 

Rick didn’t stop after one time. He kept fucking Morty brutally as Morty screamed. Although he was oversensitive that didn’t stop him from coming dry when Rick finally blew his load inside him. They lay together panting when they were both done, Morty too tired to move. 

“So Morty, better or worse than that piece of shit game?”

Morty smiled “Well, I don’t know Rick-”

Rick frowned and began to pull out, Morty hooked his legs behind his back and pulled him closer, relishing the feeling of Rick inside him whether he was hard or soft. 

“I’m just kidding Rick, this was perfect.”

Rick smiled, “Of course it was, I’m a fucking god.” he stated, pleased with himself. 

“Sooo… uh Rick,” Rick looked at him “how long until we can go again?”

Rick smiled at him mischievously, “For you? Anytime.”


End file.
